what are memories?
by hiragizawa
Summary: everybody thought that Earth is a safe place for Yuuri.. are they wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Yey!! Another idea popped in my mind..

This is the result...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

----------

"Ohayo!" Yuuri greeted when he went to the dining area.

"Ohayo, Heika." Conrad replied.

"Don't call me 'Heika', nazukeoya.."

"Yes, Yuuri."

Wolfram tries to grab Yuuri. What he sees between the two isn't just a platonic relationship, Wolfram always think that his fiancé might be cheating on each person that he sees.

"Calm down, Wolfram. We don't want his Majesty to be late for school." Günter tried to calm the blonde prince and at the same time prevent the Maou from being killed by his fiancé.

"It's not good to fight in front of the food." Miko said as she came out with the food from the kitchen. This made Wolfram stop from whatever he is doing at leave Yuuri be.

"Yuu-chan, if you're not going to hurry, you'll gonna be late."

"Oh, I totally forgot about it!" with a split second, Yuuri managed to finish his food and started running off to school.

"I'm going!"

"Be, careful, Your Majesty."

"Take care, Yuu-chan!"

Well, the gang decided to come with Yuuri on Earth to have some relaxation. Which Gwendal approved. The soldier noticed that the king had been responsible lately and the county is in peace, he suggested them himself to go home first and have his way as a reward for a great job well done. The others are surprised at first, because Gwendal doesn't look like the type to leave responsibilities behind, but when they saw that he was really serious, the others came up with a plan to go on Earth to know their king better.

But the truth is…

_Annissina came busting into his office, showing him her new invention which looks like a giant cabbage helmet._

"_This is my new demonic device and it is called: Make-a-person-relaxed-and-happy-to-work-again-kun!"_

_A-Annissina, what i-is that thing?"_

"_Of course it's another great thing that my great mind created. Make-a-person-relaxed-and-happy-to-work-again-kun is design to make someone be happy and lively. It takes out all the stress that had built up on a person. I decided to make this for I see that all of you had been busy recently and you got no time to relax. Especially His Majesty. When did you become such an inconsiderate person and let a kid rule the country without taking any break?!"_

"_I…"_

"_Now, Gwendal… You'll have to test this device for me." The Lady said as she places an evil grin on her face, slowly walking towards Gwendal."_

_Without thinking the dark-haired guy ran out of the room._

"_If this continues…"_

"_Aha! There you are." Annissina managed to find him and immediately put the device at the top of his head._

_Seconds later a gigantic explosion was heard throughout the castle._

_The next morning…_

"_Take a vacation." This is what Yuuri heard just after entering Gwendal's office. He went there to ask what other things he has to do for the day. He believed that there are tons of paper works again that needed to be signed. _

"_Huh?" The teen refused to believe what he heard. It can't be right. Gwendal is asking him to tale a vacation?_

"_The country is now stable and the alliances with the human countries had been established and are working peacefully. Now is a great time to take a break."_

"_Are you sure about this, Gwendal? Well… err…"_

"_Just take a vacation." Gwendal is still busy writing something on a paper._

"_O-Okay…" _

_I wonder what happened? Me taking a vacation doesn't sound bad. After all, I have to focus on my studies this time. Well, that's it! I'm going home._

"_Well, Your Majesty, what are you planning to do?" His knight said after a while. He himself couldn't believe that his older brother would suggest a vacation. He knew something happened._

"_I'm going to Earth."_

_This information came to Wolfram and Günter._

"_If you're going, I'm coming with you."_

"_Eh?!"_

"_I'm your fiancé after all. It's only natural that I'm with you wherever you are."_

"_You're going with me too?" he was shocked to see that even Günter and Gwendal are there at the temple, not to watch him go but rather to come with him. _

"_I'm going wherever you are Your Majesty!!" Günter hugged the teen as if it is the end of the world._

"_It would be better if you would let them, Yuuri. It is also necessary to have some time with your retainers. The more you spend your time with them the more you will easily come to an understanding." A guy stated to appear out of nowhere. It was Shinou._

"_That's what he says." The Great Sage showed up afterwards. "Seems like there would be a great home visit, Shibuya." _

"_Shut up, Murata. Let's go." Yuuri stepped onto the water, the others followed. The next thing they knew, they are already traveling in the water going to Earth._

_A loud splash of water was heard from the bathroom of the Shibuya residence. Miko automatically went in that direction to welcome her son and his friend._

"_Okaeri, Yuu-chan, Ken-chan!" The door of the bathroom was opened and it revealed other men that usually come with Yuuri whenever he goes home. "Kyaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!" her screams of delight was heard all over the house._

"_What happened?!" Shouri came rushing at the place, thinking that something bad already happened to his little brother to make her mother scream like that. _

"…"

_What he saw isn't danger. It's only Yuuri's retainers. Conrad, Wolfram, Gwendal, and Günter._

"_Tadaima." Yuuri just smiled at the two._

"_It's nice to see you again, hahaue." _

"_Sorry for the intrusion, mama-san."_

"_Sorry, for the sudden visit, Miko-san."_

"_What's going on?" It was hard to understand that the others would come with Yuuri for no particular reason. _

"_Well, you see…" Yuuri was about to explain everything, but his mother interrupted him._

"_We can have the talk later. We should let you change clothes first. We don't want you to catch cold."_

"_Arigatou, mama-san!"_

----------

I've been thinking about this..

What do you think about this one?

Onegaishimasu!


	2. suspicions

Wow!

At Last I'm able to finish this chapter!! Hahaha…

Sorry for being sooooooooooooo laaaaaaaattttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeee…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

----------

He was on his way to school, when he felt that someone is watching over him, and it did give him a chill of fear in his spine. When he tried to stop and turn around and look for something or someone that could be considered as suspicious, he didn't saw any at all. It was only a normal road, with students wearing uniform and chatting along the way.

_Maybe it's only my imagination_. He continued.

"Oi, Shibuya!"

Yuuri literally jumped when he heard someone call his name, when he looked around he found out that it was only one of his classmates. _I can't be paranoid. It's only just a feeling._

"Ohayo!"

----------

At home…

"Is His Majesty really safe in that place?" Günter can't stop worrying over Yuuri since the teen left home for school. The guy is literally walking in circles with his hands clasp and muttering a prayer for the safety of the Demon King. Gwendal closed his eyes for he was getting dizzy looking at him, Wolfram is almost convinced that his fiancé really isn't safe at school (probably got infected by Günter's over worrying), and Conrad is in his calm and composed state.

"You don't have to worry that much, Günter. Yuu-chan is only at school. He's going to study for the whole day and he will be back here." Miko said, placing teas and snacks at the table.

"But—"

"It's okay, Günter. Earth is a safe place." The brown-haired soldier stated, cutting anymore doubts from the man. Hr thought this might calm Günter for he's been there for sometime, when he protected Yuuri's soul and brought it to that world.

"Heika…"

_Please be safe._

----------

At the classroom…

The teacher kept discussing things in front but Yuuri's mind seems to be floating somewhere. The young king is being bothered by what he felt earlier.

"Am I being a paranoid now or what?" He said aloud, forgetting that he is still at school, in the middle of the class that is.

"What are you getting paranoid about, Shibuya-san?" The teacher is now glaring at the student. Yuuri was being too preoccupied by his thoughts that he didn't notice that the teacher is already in front of him, holding a book and looks like ready to eat him alive if he give a wrong answer.

"A… e to…"

The bell rang.

The teacher automatically left Yuuri and returned in front of the class. "Ok, that's it for today. As for your assignment, make sure that you'll give me a short summery of what we discussed today, and you're going to pass it tomorrow." Students gave a growl of disappointment but did not comment any further.

"That's what we call… save by the bell right?" the soukoku king heard a voice coming from his back.

"Risato!" It is only one of his classmates teasing him for being caught in the class daydreaming earlier. The guy only laughed at him.

"That's really something, Shibuya. What are you thinking in the middle of class to be looking like you have your consciousness on outer space?" His friend continues to laugh more.

"Hey!"

"Seriously, you look very distracted today Shibuya. Anything bugging you?"

"A.. Nothing." His voice was shaky. It seems like his friend would be questioning him for a while. He saw a doubting look. "Really, Risato. There's nothing to worry about! I just lack of sleep this past few days." He followed his words by a fake laugh to make it more realistic. His classmate seemed to buy his act.

"That's not good, Shibuya. We still have to prepare for the upcoming match." Risato is not only his classmate but also a member of Yuuri's team. The guy mentioned something about a match, because three weeks from now, they are going to have a match against another baseball team. Since Yuuri is the captain of the team, it is very important that he don't miss any practice and at the same time be always there for the team.

"Don't worry about that. I just spaced out."

The king's classmate seemed to be convinced and let the torture go away. "I'll take your word for it!"

"Ah."

----------

When the class started again, Yuuri made sure that he is paying more attention this time. Well, he didn't want to be scolded again, for his sudden daydreaming session. Now that he settled his mind over the things, it's time to be back to normal again. There's nothing to worry about things.

All are just products of his imagination. He loves thinking like a detective after all.

Or so he thought…

He's currently walking on the way home and his mind can't stop thinking about things. He knew that what happened earlier is nothing. Earth is a safe place for him anyway. But... Since when did he start doubting that fact?

Yuuri shook his head. "Ahh! I shouldn't be thinking about this! If I would come home, the others will just notice this and ask me about it." He had been observing that thing for a long time. He really seemed to be a transparent person for others to realize every change in him. He couldn't hide any secrets. "And Günter will probably—"

"Heika! I'm so worried about you!"

He nodded to himself. "That's right. He would say that he is worried about me." Yuuri felt like someone is hugging him.

"Yeah. And he would probably hug me too this way."

"Heika!"

"And I would also hear his voice whining at me—"

_Wait a minute…_

"What are you blabbering about, Yuuri? Walking while thinking deeply, do you want to meet an accident? " This time he heard Wolfram's voice.

"Eh?!" He realized that his retainers are really there with him…

At school!

"What are you so surprised about?" The blonde prince looked at his fiancé with slit suspicious eyes. "You're hiding something from us?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, No, It's not like that. Why are you here anyway?"

"I want to know about my, fiancé's place. I'm sure there is nothing wrong with that."

----------

Haha..

Please wait for the next update, guys!!

-

-

-

-

-Hiragizawa XD


	3. the gang at school

Okay..

Last time…

The gang went to school and check for their king…

Yoshi… my mind is already set..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

"Nothing wrong, you say…"

Günter hugged Yuuri tighter, that it made the other have difficult time to breathe. "I was really worried about you, Your Majesty! I can't help myself to come here and see for my self that you are safe!"

"Safe?" Yuuri asked. He wasn't sure if he heard the right thing. He waited for Günter for further explanation for saying why he is not safe, but the white-haired guy is too busy with his own moments and still hugging him in a deathly way. Instead, he looked at the others. It was Conrad that gave him an answer.

"Günter felt something bad, and overreacted. We can't stop him, so we just tagged along." His loyal retainer smiled at him, making it looks that it's a usual thing and there's nothing wrong with it.

There's really nothing wrong… If they are in Shin Makoku…

But…

They are on Earth! At school that is.

When the king turned his gaze around, he saw some schoolmates of him looking at them. He can't tell whether they are thinking that he's really weird or it's just that their attention got caught by the men around him. Well no one could argue with that point. It's was already proven by how people reacted at the airport when they are about to return to Japan, at that time when they returned the last forbidden box to Shin Makoku.

"Ahmm.. e to… Shibuya?" A reluctant voice called him.

When the soukoku found the owner, he saw his classmate Risato looking at him with such weird expression on his face. Well, who would not have that kind of expression when he have Günter hugging him, Conrad smiling sweetly, and Gwendal on the side looking at his classmate with his scary good looks.

"R-Risato?!" Yuuri panicked. Whatever that is going inside the mind of his friend, he has to stop it. His reputation at school is at risk. He tried to ransack reasons on his mind, but he can't find any that will surely make his friend believe him. "Ah….. It's not what you think… they're…. a… my……."

_Friends? Sure that would convince him._

_Uncles? No, Wolfram is here._

_Cousins? I don't even know my relatives._

_How about I tell him the truth? He'll think that I had gone mental!_

_Argh! What should I say?!_

Before Yuuri could speak, Wolfram approached his friend and stared at the man with dangerous looking eyes. "And who are you?"

"Wolfram!" The king was afraid that the blonde might blurt out something unnecessary, like telling that they are engaged. That would surely make situation worse.

Even is still mystified with the current situation, Risato answered. "I-I'm Risato Keiichi, Shibuya's classmate and baseball teammate. Nice to meet you."

"Hmn." The blonde just continued staring, as if measuring the guy's words.

"Ah.. They are my… a……."

Before Yuuri could say something, Günter spoke.

"Heika! I never thought that there re many soukoku here in your world!" The man was looking around, without releasing the king from his hug. He could see many people having black hair and black eyes, and others are even wearing gakurans like him.

"I told you that having a black hair and black eyes are usual here on Earth—" _Crap!_ He totally forgot that his classmate, Risato is talking to him. The guy definitely heard what he just said.

"Heika? Soukoku? Earth? Shibuya, You're not an alien, are you?" The guy gave a laugh, which made Yuuri more nervous.

"That's not it. Ahm…... that was just… a…" Before Yuuri could answer, Conrad filled in.

"That's how we address our relatives. We're Yuuri's far away relatives."

"Sou, Sou, that was a different way of addressing your relatives."

"Ah… I thought that you came from a different world and Shibuya is your king." The teen kidded.

_He guessed it right._

"That would be great." He just went with the joke.

The teen looks contented with the answer.. " Shibuya, we'll have practice tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, After the class."

"Okay." The student made his excuse and went off.

_Whew! That was a close one._

"Yuuri." Wolfram called out. He was about to question the teen about what he said but before he could brag about it, Yuuri turned to them and smiled. Just when he saw that smile, he forgot what he was about to say. His anger melted.

"Let's go home."

All smiled, and followed him. Yuuri already forgot what happened that morning. It's always like that, whenever that he is with these guys he always feels safe. He trusts all of them with his life and he knows that whatever happened they are always with him.

The young king looks normal already, but the reaction of the teen earlier didn't escape from Conrad, and Gwendal's eyes. It's obvious that Yuuri got nervous when they told him, that Günter was worried over him, and thought that something bad already happened. They saw that the king was trying to hide something from them, and they are very sure that he's doing it for them not to worry. Nevertheless, if he wants to hide it, ok then. But they would make sure that nothing bad will happen.

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and remembered something. "Ah! I almost forgot, we have to go to the park, Murata's waiting for us."

"His Highness?"

"Yeah. We are not going on the same school, so we decided to meet at a place that is both near from our places. Are you okay with that?" The king asked his retainers.

"As long as it's what his Majesty wanted, it's okay with us." Conrad smiled.

""I'll follow you wherever you are, Your Majesty!" Günter gave dramatic act.

"I'm your fiancé of course I should always be beside you. That's a given fact."

"A-Arigatou, minna… A… you don't have to be so dramatic. We're only going to the park.."

"Yo, Shibuya!" Before they could reach the park, they already saw Murata walking towards them.

"Am I already late?"

"No. Our class ended early today, so I decided to fetch you. Looks like they also went to your school." The sage is looking at the people behind his back.

"Well, you could say that. Let's go?"

"Yeah."

Unknown to Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal and Murata exchanged glances. They felt that there is someone following them.

----------

Yey!!

I'm getting inspired for a different anime.. haha.. I guess it's alright as long as I can write.. It's better than a writer's block don't you think so?

-

-

-

-

-

Please read and review!

-

-

-

-

-

Hiragizawa XD


	4. prelude to something

Yoshi!!

I really don't know how far my stupidity can bring me.. I actually finished this chapter a long time ago. But unfortunately, just when I decided to update my fics… A few days ago, I accidentally erased this… completely.. no chance of retrieving this file… T_T…

That's why this chapter is fa~~~r from the chapter that I am supposed to put on this fic…

Gomen nasai!!!

Rei: As usual.. Hira-chan doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou… Guys, remember to read the file before deleting them.. or else you will be like Hira-chan…

Hiragizawa: *Holding pencil, paper, eraser and notebook.*

Rei: *notices the items* W-Wait… Hiragizawa-sama!!

----------

At the park…

"Oi, Shibuya!" Yuuri's teammates are already at the place wearing their uniforms, ready for practice. It is obvious that the one that they are only waiting for is their captain, Yuuri. The teen rushed to his friends. The others followed him. "I'm sorry, Am I already late?"

"Not at all. We're just early. The match is approaching so we need to train more."

"Yeah."

…

…

…

…

Silence. What did just happen? Oh, well it's just that Yuuri's teammates were looking at him. No, Let me correct myself.. Looking past through him, at the men behind him. The issue is not new at all. Everywhere they went the guys that are with him really knows how to get other's attention. But who would blame the people, they are really beautiful creatures after all. *Did I just sounded like Sunako-chan?!! o_o* Not to mention being a Mazoku.

"S-Shibuya…" Murata called out. Right, its time for formal introduction.

"Ahm.. e to.. They are my relatives. They just came over and I decided to tour them. I hope you don't mind guys that they watch the practice." Yuuri is really nervous at the moment. He hopes that Murata's created alibi would work on them. And earlier…

_While walking towards the park._

"_Please listen everyone." Murata started. All of them are surprised with the sudden call, none of them had any idea what is the thing all about, including Yuuri. _

"_What is it, Murata?"_

"_We should have an arrangement first before going to the park."_

"_Arrangement?"_

"_Yes. It's important for us to have this. You see guys, Earth is not like Shin Makoku. Though we also have Mazokus here, but the customs are different. They are practically living as humans." The sage started. _

"_Oh!" The Maou finally understood what his friend is going to say. Of course they can't go on wandering outside calling him 'heika', and for Murata 'geika'. Adding the fact that Wolfram always reminds he is his fiancé. Well its not that modern Japan doesn't accept such relationship, but it is still awkward. If that kind of thing goes on, in no time his reputation will be tainted with unwanted rumors. And of course he doesn't want to live his life with problems. They need to look as normal as they could. It can't be helped if they really gather attention because the 'good looks' the three possesses __**but**__ they really need these guys to learn what kind of living people in earth has excluding Conrad of course. He already knows what Earth is.—As soon as possible. _

_The sage began explaining various things about earth and Japan's customs. In a few minutes they already understood what kind of place Earth is. Don't you think that Murata himself can replace devices like Conrad used when he first went on earth? _

"_You guys will be playing the role of being Shibuya's relative. Saying 'geika' or 'heika' is prohibited."_

"_Murata, you are making it look like my life is a stage play."_

"_Don't mind about the details. What is important is the main thing, right?" Murata smiled sweetly. _

_Yuuri sweatdropped. His friend can really be weird at times._

"_And one more thing." The young sage turned to Wolfram. _

"_I know. I'll be Yuuri's relative." Even though it's against on what he wants, he went along. Of course as Yuuri's fiancé he should know what kind of life Yuuri has. _

"_Then it's decided. Let's go to the park!" _

"Of course, Shibuya."

With that statement Yuuri's worries disappeared. Now he is somewhat sure that there is nothing weird that his classmate will find about him. More or less he is safe. As well as his reputation.

The practice started with Yuuri's retainers and Murata on the bench, watching the teen and his teammates have the game.

"This is really a peaceful place isn't it?" Günter said out of nowhere.

"Yes, and someday Shibuya will make the other world like this one too."

"Definitely."

----------

*Timeskip, guys… haha…*

----------

All in all there had been no problem throughout the day. They manage to keep the two blurting out unnecessary things, and as far as Yuuri's teammates are concerned they liked his so-called relatives.

At Shibuya Residence…

"Tomorrow's weekend, right Yuu-chan? Do you have any plans?" The Maou's mother interrupted the silence t the dining table.

Automatically all head turned to her together with the questioning look on their faces.

"Plans?"

"Don't tell me you are just going to stay at home? Go out and take the others with you. You have no practice tomorrow, right?"

"Okay." Yuuri turned to his retainers. "Where do you want to go?" _Why do I have this feeling that something like this happened before?_

"Anywhere would be fine. As long as His Majesty is with us."

_Ah, there it is. This really happened before! And anywhere is the hardest place 'again'. _Yuuri turned to his friend, which happened to be there also. Eating with them. Of course the sage hadn't had the chance to refuse the Maou's mother when the woman invited him for dinner with them. "What do you think, Murata?"

"Hmm… How about the zoo?"

"What?! Zoo?!"

"Come to think of it, you are always bothered by the animals that are on the other world. Isn't it a great time to show them what kind of animals do we have here? Comparison! What do you think Shibuya?"

"Really? There are also animals on your kingdom, Yuu-chan? What kind of animals are they? How do they look?" Before any of her questions have been answered, "I'm sure there are cute animals too, having wings! Fantasy is really nice."

Yuuri sweatdropped. _Well, there is really something like that on Shin Makoku… Kotsuhizoku and bearbees. Bearbees will be great but… kotsuhizokus…_

"Than it's decided! Yuu-can and the others will be going to the zoo tomorrow! I'll be preparing the snacks."

"Then, it will be a picnic! I'll help you mama-san."

"That will be a great help, Ken-chan!"

"A picnic with His Majesty! How fortunate I am!"

"Then, I'll be able to see what Yuuri always blabbers about."

Yuuri sighed. _A picnic together with guys… that is really something you don't usually see everyday._ He looked at the four, including Murata. _Well, it doesn't matter. This could be fun._ Unknowingly he smiled.

"What is it Your Majesty?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me."

----------

_Just a little more…_

_We will meet at the right time…_

_Nothing will be able to stop your fate… nothing…_

_Everything will go according to my plan…_

------------

Whew!! At last I'm done with this chapter!!

I thought that I won't be able to make this…

Please review guys!!

Haha… now all of my incomplete fics are moving… I'll try to update them as soon as I finished writing them. Thank you for the support!!


	5. what happens at the zoo

Hello guys!! This is the next chapter…

Rei: I wonder how long this will take you to finish this.

_: Shut up!

River: Inchou's right, Hira-chan.

Raider: Right. Right.

River/Raider: By the way… Hira-chan doesn't own KKM…

---------

The next day… (early in the morning…)

The adults are having their coffee, and the others are waiting for breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. There is only person they know that will come at the Shibuya residence that early. Yuuri went for the door and opened it, revealing the great sage.

"Ohayo, Murata."

"Ohayo, Shibuya. Ojamashimasu!"

"Ken-chan!" The Maou's mother heard the doorbell rang. Out of sheer curiosity she peeked from the kitchen while cooking the breakfast and the snacks for the mini fieldtrip of the guys inside their house minus Shouri. She immediately recognized the figure that just came in. Of course, how couldn't she? She was very fond of Ken [1], not only because he is her son's friend and the manager of Yuuri's baseball tem, but because she is able to make use of those _clothes_ that she brought for Yuuri to wear. Clothes that her son refused because he says that it's too frilly.

"Ohayo, mama-san!" Murata greeted when he noticed the woman.

"Ohayo, geika."

"Ohayo." The teen went to the kitchen. He promised to help with cooking the food. *I therefore conclude that Murata likes cooking.*

"You are really a great help, Ken-chan!"

"I personally like doing these kinds of things mama-san. And I'm more than willing to learn from you."

"Saa, saa. Let's make plenty of snacks."

"Hai!"

Conversations between the two are heard on the dining table which only made the other smile in amusement. Who would think that this is the kind of life that the Maou and the Great Sage of Shin Makoku are living on Earth. Peaceful, they don't even have to think of their safety, because unlike on the other world there is no such thing as conflict between the humans and the mazokus. Both are living in a harmonious relationship. People barely knew the existence of 'mazokus' together with them.

Which would be a good thing. No discrimination arises between the two races unlike what is going on the other world.

"So, this is the kind of life that His Majesty and His Highness are living. Assuring." It was Günter that voice out the fact.

"That's right. And in here we are just average and ordinary student. No kingdoms, and no war in here." _Well at least in our country._

"And how fortunate I am to be able to get a look in this sacred place where His Majesty is born." You can already guess this guy is I bet.

Gwendal just sighed. Thinking about the kingdom of Shin Makoku without them.

Conrad noticed this and assured his brother.

"Don't worry about the others, Gwendal. You know that they managed to take care of the kingdom last time."

Yuuri sweatdropped about the fact. Yes, they are going to have a break on earth and yet he also knows that after the break, he will be facing mountains of paper works. There are papers that can only processed by the Maou after all. And he is sure as hell that it would tower on him. Or maybe fill his office. He is going to drown not in the water but in a room filled with papers. He shook his head. _I should not think about those right now. I will enjoy this break, with them. Right!_

---------

After a few more minutes…

Murata and Miko finally came out of the kitchen carrying the lunch boxes that they are supposed to bring. Yuuri noticed the amount of food and commented about it.

"Ofukuro, don't you think that is too much?"

"What are you saying, Yuu-chan? It is better to bring more food during field trips!" His mother only gave her a cheerful smile.

_Field trips? I think that is the best way to describe this trip._ He can't believe that he is doing this thing. It is not that he doesn't like it, but never did he ever imagine that this kind of thing is going to happen. And there is Shinou to thank for.

"So, Shibuya. Let's go?"

He nodded.

But before ther can reach the door, they heard a rush of footsteps and the next thing they saw is the Maou's brother stumbling on the stairs and ended to the floor.

"Shouri?"

"Sho-chan?"

After fixing himself. He immediately declared. "I'll come with you!"

This gain many surprised faces from the group, except for Murata. After all they already aware of Shouri's brother complex towards Yuuri.

"Eh? But Shouri—"

"Call ma 'onii-chan'!"

"Sho-chan, are you also interested in field trips?"

"Yeah right, and what are you going to do with us?"

"I'll be your guide!"

"What? But Murata and I can do that ourselves."

"Let him be, Shibuya. I guess your brother is just worried with you." Murata gave a sinister smile. "Isn't that right, Shibuya no onii-san."

Shouri just glared at the teen.

"Isn't that great, Yuu-chan? Take Shouri with you. The more the happier right?"

"Hai, hai."

Yuuri's retainers just smiled at this.

----------

On the way to the zoo…

"Yuuri, what is this zoo that we are visiting?' It was wolfram that raised the question. He had been wondering about it for quite sometime now. The great sage suggested the place, yet they still have no idea what kind of place is that. Aside of course from the fact that you can see animals there.

"It's a place to be visited if you want to see animals." Wow. Way to state the obvious.

"And aside from that it is also a common place to think of when you are planning on some bonding. And that is why we are here." Murata added. He turned to Conrad. "Have you ever been in this kind place, Weller-kyou?" He was referring at the time he once visited the Earth and delivered Julia's soul.

"I haven't got the chance back then. "Shouma-san[1] showed me the league of baseball when I was here."

"Is that so? But anyways, we're already here and we have the chance to enjoy ourselves and learn the culture here, right?"

"Let's go." Yuuri led the group towards the entrance of the vicinity. While the others are busy observing the people that are also visiting the zoo. Yuuri turned around and was about to call the others to start their tour, when he felt something strange. He thought that someone is observing him. But when he scanned the place there is no one that may seem suspicious. He dismissed the thought.

"Maybe it is just my imagination. I'm just thinking too much." Yuuri just shrugged. How would that be possible if they are on Earth and not on Shin Makoku. There's no way that danger will come to him. After all no one would ever know that he lives a fairy-tale like life.

_There's really no way that these guys would never catch attention._ He said to himself while he is looking at his retainers. They may be not that aware of it, but almost all people that see them would always stop by and look at the group. Not only women but also the men as well. Who is to blame for their actions? With one look on those guys you could mistake them for actors or models for sure.

"What are you dazed for Yuu-chan? Are you done?" It was his brother that called him out.

"Yeah. We can go inside now."

The others followed.

"Where do we go first?" Yuuri turned to Murata.

"I think we should go indoors first. At the museum perhaps?"

Shouri sighed at the heard of the two. "Geez! What are you thinking when you planned about this trip? Why don't we go first there." Shouri pointed at a certain booth. "They are giving pamphlets for the attraction of this zoo. I think there is also information about the different parts of this place."

"As expected." Conrad smiled.

"What would have happened to you if you go out without me? You shouldn't underestimate the zoos, you could be lost in here you know?"

"I thinks that is overreacting already Shibuya no onii-san."

But Shouri keeps on talking. Already inside his thoughts.

"Let's leave him be, guys." Yuuri pushed the group to the place that his brother suggested. As expected they were able to get the information about the place. As soon as they were able to finalize the place they are going to visit in order. They head out, leaving Yuuri's brother still talking to … ugh… no one in particular.

"Where are we heading Your Majesty?" It was Günter who raised the question.

By hearing this, Yuuri stopped dead on his tracks and faced the man. "Günter.." He said in a voice trying to make other remember something. "I told you that there should be no formalities while we are here on Earth." He smiled.

"B-But…"

"We already agreed on this, right?" the teen smiled.

"Günter, this is also for Yuuri's safety. It won't do any good if there were people to know the life that he is living right now." Conrad smiled at Günter. Above all, he is the most used of calling Yuuri by his name. After not only once that he is reminded by the teen himself to do so because he is his nazukeoya. A thing that he forgets to do most of the time.

"…"

---------

Let's see how Shouri is doing…

Obviously, he is still near the entrance of the zoo, talking to no one in particular.

"… And that is the reason you need me here!" And here ends his fabulous speech about their trip. And that is also the time that he finally noticed that his little brother and the others left him. "Yuu-chan?" he tried looking around, but to his rotten luck, he found no one. Just people who are giving him weird looks.

"Yuu-chan!!!" Shouri started scanning the whole place in search for his brother.

Who would have thought that the soon to be Mou of the Earth will have Günter's characteristics, like talking to himself and being secluded in his own world.

---------

Yoshi!! At last this chapter is done!!

This is main reason why my other stories aren't updating. I still have to finish this thing.

T_T

Any comments?

Suggestions?

Additional information?

Please be easy on me!!

Please read and review!!


End file.
